


Kinktober 2020: Semi-Public Sex, Dom/Sub

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Background Domaro, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, Semi-Public Sex, dom!liv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Amanda and Liv sneak in a celebration of their own.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Semi-Public Sex, Dom/Sub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoliviaEnthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoliviaEnthusiast/gifts).



"Open your shirt," Liv murmurs against Amanda's mouth.

"Liv--"

"Open your shirt," Liv repeats, and she bites Amanda's neck, absolutely cheating. 

Amanda glances over Liv's shoulder. They've been desperately and stupidly making out in a dark corner of the bar for ten minutes. They're supposedly there to celebrate Nick's promotion to Sarge and Mike's move to Homicide--meaning they can now fully and openly date--but Liv's had her hand between Amanda's thighs since they arrived, and once the third round of shots were down, they'd both sworn they needed to use the bathroom and run to the dark corner for what was supposed to be a moment's relief in a few stolen kisses. 

"Amanda," Liv breathes into Amanda's ear. "Your shirt."

Amanda pops the top two buttons of her shirt and pauses. No one's looking their way, but the bar is crowded, and surely they'll be missed soon. "Liv--"

Liv turns them sharply, putting her back to the wall and grabbing hard at Amanda's ass. "I'll keep an eye on the room," she says. "Get your fucking shirt open."

And. God. Amanda hates to be told what to do. But she fucking _loves_ to be told what to do, so she opens the rest of the buttons on her shirt and drops her hands. 

Liv looks away from the room to stare at Amanda's breasts. "I didn't realize you were braless."

Before Amanda can say something snarky, Liv grabs her nipples and pinches hard. Amanda gasps and rocks forward, burying her face in Liv's neck. Liv laughs in Amanda's ears and thumbs her nipples before rolling them back and forth between her fingers. 

"Oh, shit," Amanda says, shifting so she's basically straddling Liv's thigh. She groans when Liv presses her thigh up and gives her some pressure to rub against. 

"Put your hand up my skirt," Liv says. "Play with my clit."

Amanda's hand slips twice as she tries to push Liv's skirt up. Liv hums in amusement and slides a hand down Amanda's bare torso, then opens Amanda's jeans and pushes her hand inside. 

Amanda shivers and bites back a noise as Liv presses her clit between two fingers and keeps up the pressure from her thigh. Amanda finally gets her thumb on Liv's clit and feels a small victory at the way Liv throws back her head and breathes in hard. She licks up Liv's neck and presses her mouth to her ear. "You're supposed to be watching the room," she says, then squeaks when Liv punishes her by pinching a nipple and twisting her clit at the same time. It's _perfect_.

Liv turns her head and kisses Amanda hot and messy, tongue slipping beyond the side of Amanda's mouth more than once as they fight back and forth for control. Liv drags her nails down Amanda's torso, and Amanda loses all sense of smart ideas and pushes away from Liv so she can drop to her knees. 

"What--" is as far as Liv gets before Amanda pushes her skirt up and buries her face against Liv's cunt. She sucks hard through Liv's panties, zeroing in on Liv's clit and shamelessly soaking Liv's panties with her own spit. 

Liv gets a hand in Amanda's hair and yanks back hard. Amanda holds tight to Liv's thighs, refusing to give ground. Liv started this, but Amanda's going to finish it. 

Amanda presses her whole face into Liv's wet cunt as Liv comes all over her face, her hand even tighter in her hair. Amanda keeps up the pressure and speed and touch of eating Liv out until Liv finally digs her nails into her scalp. 

Liv drags Amanda up by the hair and palms her breast before licking the taste of herself out of Amanda's mouth. "Get dressed. If you want to be this slutty, you can do it at my place."

"Funny. I'm not the one who started this," Amanda says.

Liv hisses and grabs Amanda by the open front of her shirt, pulling her in even closer. "You get mouthy with me again, I'll turn you around and get you off where the whole room can see you."

Amanda whines. "Fuck."

"You want that? Me to turn you around and fuck you within an inch of your life knowing the whole room could enjoy the show?"

Amanda shivers and tries to grab Liv's waist, but her hands are too shaky to get a good hold. "Do it," she dares. "Fucking do it. Show them how much of a slut I am for you."

Liv breathes out hard through her nose and pushes her thigh _hard_ between Amanda's legs. "Another night," she says. "But if you can walk out of here without giving yourself away, I'll finger fuck you in the cab, and you can be as loud as you want."

Amanda moans and presses her breasts to Liv's chest. "Fuck. Yes. Just. Fuck. Just a second. Just a second."

Liv hums like she's considering her options. "Or maybe you can put your head in my lap and eat me out while I make bad excuses."

Amanda wants to drop to her knees again, pull Liv's panties down, and absolutely give no fucks about who sees or hears them. She presses her mouth to Liv's collarbone and breathes shakily. "Can we...can we do both?"

Liv laughs quietly. "Let's see you leave the bar, first."

It takes Amanda another minute befores she can stand up straight and do up all her buttons. She stumbles when she steps away from Liv, but she manages to steady herself by the time they're at the booth, making their excuses and saying their goodbyes and leaving the bar. 

"Remember," Liv says as she drags Amanda towards the line of cabs at the end of the block, "As loud as you can be."

Amanda responds by openly groping Liv's breast with one hand and biting her neck. She laughs when Liv pushes her against the door of the cab and grabs her cunt through her jeans. "You sure you can make it home?" Amanda asks. 

Liv yanks Amanda's hair again and opens the cab door. "Get in," she says, pushing Amanda forward. She rattles off her address to the cabbie like nothing odd is happening and has Amanda moaning without shame in less than a block.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift from Norskabi.
> 
> Thank you as always to M for the beta!


End file.
